


Slipping Away

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Pain, SHEITH - Freeform, Sad, Sheith Month 2018, Tragedy, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 13: Tragedy.The last thing he wanted.





	Slipping Away

He scream was heard. It echoed into the distance, full with pure distress and panic. All hope was lost, especially since the one screaming knew there wouldn’t be an answer. They were too far away from that. Far away from anything that could help. It was just the two of them, along with countless of dead galra soldiers all around them. Shiro was lying on the green grass that had been painted red, hardly breathing as he groaned in pain. He has been hit by several shots, and both the men knew that he had five minutes left to live, at best.

Shiro was trying to accept his fate, he really did, but the anxiety skyrocketed, along with Keith who was crying over him, salty tears running down his puffy red face. Seeing the man he loved cry like that, it was worse than the pain he felt as he acknowledged his wound. Keith’s crying face was the last thing Shiro wanted to be fist last memory.

But you don’t always get what you want. Far from it actually. He would never be able to rub away this day from his memories. It would haunt him for the rest of his life, the image of his lover’s limp body. And there had been nothing he could have done to save him.


End file.
